Artpop (album)/App
The ARTPOP app is an application for mobile on Android and iOS compatible devices with ARTPOP. Gaga hired Relative Wave and her newly created company TechHaus for the project. The back end development is handled by Cloud City Development. These teams worked together for 12 months to create the app. On launch date, Gaga explained that some of the app features were not included in order to test the server capacity and that they would be released in the next "few weeks". Soon after the release of the app in 2013, Gaga left Atom Factory and decided to move on from projects that was involving her previous management which included, the ARTPOP app. Background On September 5, 2012, Gaga revealed through Little Monsters her plan to release an application for computers and mobile devices such as Android and iOS (iPhone/iPad). The application would include the album along with interactive chats, films for every song, extra music, content, Gaga inspired games, fashion updates, and magazines. On September 6, 2012, Gaga responded to the comments left by fans following her announcement and stated that she believes that "applications" are the future of music as the way to sell albums. She clarified that Artpop is a project and the app is one of the many upcoming projets related to it. On October 17, 2012, Gaga posted on Little Monsters and crossposted it on Twitter ("selfie #littlemonsters http://littlemonsters.com/post/507ecac462d66da908002a2e") with the following caption: "ARTPOP app meeting in an hour. Leave your ideas below so Haus can take notes". It is unknown if this was the first or a follow up meeting. On October 29, Gaga commented that the app "IS COMING ALONG AMAZING" and that she fly back to Chicago often to see Taylor and to work on the app. She also added that the developers involved are "all like 22 old and genius kids". On July 12, 2013, it was announced the ARTPOP app would be available for pre-order on September 1st. Here is the description of the app, "Built by TechHAUS, the technological branch of HAUS OF GAGA, the app itself is a musical and visual engineering system that combines music, art, fashion, and technology with a new interactive worldwide community 00 “the auras.” Altering the human experience with social media, we being ARTculture into POP in a reverse Warholian expedition. Exploring Gaga’s existence as a cultural interface, the user will share in the “adrenaline of fame” as they build and share their own projects, chat with one another, and watch in real-time on a virtual globe as ARTPOP explodes onto the physical and virtual universe at once on November 11, our “BIG BANG!” On this day HAUS OF GAGA venues with forte to bring the music industry into a new age where art drives pop, and the artist once again is in control of the “icon.”" Features and content The app is "a musical and visual engineering system that combines music, art, fashion, and technology" with an interactive worldwide community, the auras. The phase 1 version includes an interactive video experience with the interface of the application, Petga, along with a 3D modeling tool that allows users to create multi-media GIFs to communicate through visuals. Listen to the album, chat with fans on LittleMonsters.com and enter into the world of ARTPOP. Petga : Related article: Ruth Hogben '' Petga is the name of the virtual assistant that users experience upon launching the app for the first time. She will guide them through the creation process of an "aura" which is required to have in order to access the other features. Each user has their own individual aura, which will change over time as they take part in various activities in the application. In July of 2013, Gaga revealed the first information on Petga describing it as "''exploring Gaga's existence as a cultural interface, the user will share in the 'adrenaline of fame' as they build and share their own projects, chat with one another, and watch in real-time on a virtual globe as ARTPOP explodes onto the physical and virtual universe at once." Petga Interface App 001.png Petga Interface App 002.jpg Petga Interface App 003.jpg Petga Interface App 004.jpg Petga Interface App 005.png Petga Interface App 006.jpg Petga Interface App 007.jpg Petga Interface App 008.jpg Petga Interface App 009.jpg Petga Interface App 019.JPEG Petga Interface App 018.JPEG Petga Interface App 017.JPEG Petga Interface App 020.JPEG Petga Interface App 016.JPEG Petga Interface App 015.JPEG Petga Interface App 014.JPEG Petga Interface App 013.JPEG Petga Interface App 012.JPEG Petga Interface App 011.JPEG Petga Interface App 010.JPEG Aura creation After Petga introduces herself, the user has to type in their name, accept to share their device's location and take a picture of yourself with your camera, it then "scans your aura", and asks you to choose characteristics that you identify with most from a list (Artistic, Entrepreneurial, Poetic, Social, Techy, Visionary, Athletic, Psychic, Musical and Philosophical). The app then asks what artistic expressions interest you the most (Painting, Graphic Design, Sculpture, Theatre, Film, Fashion Design, Photography, Drawing, Music and Dance), which themes from ARTPOP you're most interested in, and which lyrics "represent you in the ARTPOP universe" (Aphrodisi from "Venus", kinda dirty from "Sexxx Dreams", stupid attractive from "Jewels N' Drugs", cosmic lover, enigma from "Aura", that G.U.Y. from "G.U.Y.", addicted2Love from "MANiCURE", Dolce vita from "Donatella", for life from "Gypsy", and squealer from "Swine") You're then presented with your aura: a glowing orb of light that will travel and grow with you, the more you use the app. ArtHaus The ArtHaus is a 3D modeling tool. The tool also includes the ArtHaus Exhibition which has a tab for the most popular GIF, most recent, and those seen by Gaga. Table ArtHaus gif 001.gif ArtHaus gif 002.gif ArtHaus gif 003.gif ArtHaus gif 004.gif ArtHaus gif 005.gif ArtHaus gif 006.gif ArtHaus gif 007.gif ArtHaus gif 008.gif ArtHaus gif 009.gif ArtHaus gif 010.gif ArtHaus gif 011.gif ArtHaus gif 012.gif ArtHaus gif 013.gif ArtHaus gif 014.gif ArtHaus gif 015.gif ArtHaus gif 016.gif ArtHaus gif 017.gif ArtHaus gif 018.gif ArtHaus gif 019.gif ArtHaus gif 020.gif ArtHaus gif 021.gif ArtHaus gif 022.gif ArtHaus gif 023.gif ArtHaus gif 024.gif ArtHaus gif 025.gif ArtHaus gif 026.gif ArtHaus gif 027.gif ArtHaus gif 028.gif ArtHaus gif 029.gif ArtHaus gif 030.gif ArtHaus gif 031.gif ArtHaus gif 032.gif ArtHaus gif 033.gif ArtHaus gif 034.gif ArtHaus gif 035.gif ArtHaus gif 036.gif ArtHaus gif 037.gif ArtHaus gif 039.gif ArtHaus gif 040.gif ArtHaus gif 041.gif ArtHaus gif 042.gif ArtHaus gif 043.gif ArtHaus gif 044.gif ArtHaus gif 045.gif ArtHaus gif 046.gif ArtHaus gif 047.gif ArtHaus gif 048.gif ArtHaus gif 049.gif ArtHaus gif 050.gif ArtHaus gif 051.gif ArtHaus gif 052.gif ArtHaus gif 053.gif ArtHaus gif 054.gif ArtHaus gif 055.gif ArtHaus gif 056.gif ArtHaus gif 057.gif ArtHaus gif 058.gif ArtHaus gif 059.gif ArtHaus gif 060.gif ArtHaus gif 061.gif ArtHaus gif 062.gif ArtHaus gif 063.gif ArtHaus gif 064.gif ArtHaus gif 065.gif ArtHaus gif 066.gif ArtHaus gif 067.gif ArtHaus gif 068.gif ArtHaus gif 069.gif ArtHaus gif 071.gif ArtHaus gif 072.gif ArtHaus gif 073.gif ArtHaus gif 074.gif ArtHaus gif 075.gif ArtHaus gif 076.gif ArtHaus gif 077.gif ArtHaus gif 078.gif ArtHaus gif 079.gif ArtHaus gif 080.gif ArtHaus gif 081.gif ArtHaus gif 082.gif ArtHaus gif 083.gif ArtHaus gif 084.gif ArtHaus gif 086.gif ArtHaus gif 087.gif ArtHaus gif 088.gif ArtHaus gif 089.gif ArtHaus gif 090.gif ArtHaus gif 091.gif ArtHaus gif 092.gif ArtHaus gif 093.gif ArtHaus gif 094.gif ArtHaus gif 095.gif ArtHaus gif 096.gif ArtHaus gif 097.gif ArtHaus gif 099.gif ArtHaus gif 100.gif ArtHaus gif 101.gif ArtHaus gif 102.gif ArtHaus gif 103.gif ArtHaus gif 104.gif ArtHaus gif 105.gif ArtHaus gif 106.gif ArtHaus gif 107.gif ArtHaus gif 108.gif ArtHaus gif 109.gif ArtHaus gif 110.gif ArtHaus gif 111.gif ArtHaus gif 112.gif ArtHaus gif 113.gif ArtHaus gif 098.gif ArtHaus gif 114.gif ArtHaus gif 115.gif ArtHaus gif 116.gif ArtHaus gif 117.gif ArtHaus gif 118.gif ArtHaus gif 119.gif ArtHaus gif 120.gif ArtHaus gif 121.gif ArtHaus gif 122.gif ArtHaus gif 123.gif ArtHaus gif 124.gif ArtHaus gif 125.gif ArtHaus gif 126.gif ArtHaus gif 127.gif ArtHaus gif 128.gif ArtHaus gif 129.gif ArtHaus gif 130.gif ArtHaus gif 131.gif ArtHaus gif 132.gif ArtHaus gif 133.gif ArtHaus gif 134.gif ArtHaus gif 135.gif ArtHaus gif 136.gif ArtHaus gif 137.gif ArtHaus gif 138.gif ArtHaus gif 139.gif ArtHaus gif 141.gif ArtHaus gif 142.gif ArtHaus gif 143.gif ArtHaus gif 144.gif ArtHaus gif 145.gif ArtHaus gif 146.gif ArtHaus gif 147.gif ArtHaus gif 148.gif ArtHaus gif 149.gif ArtHaus gif 150.gif ArtHaus gif 151.gif ArtHaus gif 152.gif ArtHaus gif 153.gif ArtHaus gif 154.gif 12-01-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 003.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 002.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 004.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 005.gif 12-02-13 LittleMonsters.com 006.gif Arthaus gif 157.gif Arthaus gif 158.gif 12-04-13 LittleMonsters.com 001.gif Arthaus gif 159.gif Arthaus gif 160.gif Arthaus gif 161.gif Arthaus gif 162.gif Arthaus gif 163.gif ArtHaus gif 164.gif ArtHaus gif 165.gif ArtHaus gif 166.gif ArtHaus gif 167.gif ArtHaus gif 168.gif ArtHaus gif 169.gif ArtHaus gif 170.gif ArtHaus gif 171.gif ArtHaus gif 172.gif ArtHaus gif 173.gif ArtHaus gif 174.gif ArtHaus gif 175.gif ArtHaus gif 176.gif ArtHaus gif 177.gif ArtHaus gif 178.gif ArtHaus gif 179.gif ArtHaus gif 180.gif Q3VMLNsT2KFsGQTLqcuZA.gif ArtHaus gif 182.gif ArtHaus gif 183.gif ArtHaus gif 184.gif ArtHaus gif 185.gif ArtHaus gif 186.gif ArtHaus gif 187.gif ArtHaus gif 188.gif ArtHaus gif 189.gif ArtHaus gif 190.gif ArtHaus gif 191.gif ArtHaus gif 192.gif ArtHaus gif 193.gif ArtHaus gif 194.gif ArtHaus gif 195.gif ArtHaus gif 196.gif ArtHaus gif 197.gif ArtHaus gif 198.gif ArtHaus gif 199.gif ArtHaus gif 200.gif ArtHaus gif 201.gif ArtHaus gif 202.gif ArtHaus gif 203.gif ArtHaus gif 204.gif ArtHaus gif 205.gif ArtHaus gif 206.gif ArtHaus gif 207.gif ArtHaus gif 208.gif ArtHaus gif 209.gif ArtHaus gif 210.gif ArtHaus gif 211.gif ArtHaus gif 212.gif ArtHaus gif 213.gif ArtHaus gif 214.gif ArtHaus gif 215.gif ArtHaus gif 216.gif Chat Via the app, users can chat with fans on LittleMonsters.com. ARTPOP Inside the app, users can listen to the album directly with the application. To unlock this feature, users are required to validate their ARTPOP purchase (CD, digital or they can buy the album inside the app). The player is a virtual vinyl turntable with a movable needle to rewind or fast-forward the song. It continues playing while you explore other sections of the app, and also runs in the background if you switch to other apps. Trakstar & Gaga TV On the day of the release for the app, "Trackstar" and "GagaTV" were both locked with a countdown leading to April 1, 2014. Due to Gaga leaving Atom Factory in 2013, progress for the app stopped. Asked by a fan on Twitter, Gaga explained it saying "i have moved on from anything having to do with previous management. New music, new manager, new promotion. Life is amazing." Prior to her tweet, Max Weisel of Relative Wave expained to fans also on Twitter that the situation was out of his control and that he couldn't do anything. ;Trackstar This feature was supposed to be unlocked on April 1, 2014, but was not. A few weeks before the release of the App, Gaga revealed that users will be able to use the stems from ARTPOP and play with them to create various remixes of the songs. The 'Trakstar' feature is rumored to give you a preview of behind the scenes into the album ARTPOP, and artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball. ;GagaTV On July 25, 2012, Gaga revealed her plans to release a film for each track on ARTPOP. She further revealed that she has yet to decide whether there will be one or more films for each track. The following day, Gaga released the first episode of "Monstervision", the name is a mix between "Monsters" (fans) and "Gagavision" (her online series). She announced a contest to select a fan to direct one of the films for the album. Category:Apps